SS Episode 3259
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3259 Plot: Telly & Oscar Have To Share A Magic Lamp Air Date: May 12, 1994 Season: Season 25 (1993 - 1994) Sponsors: G, L, 8 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Oscar come across a magic lamp at Finders Keepers, but while playing tug-of-war with it, they accidentally rub it, and out poofs a genie (Cheech Marin)! He has a happy reunion with his old friend Ruthie, and they do their familiar "Shout!" inspired dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Oscar both rubbed the magic lamp, which means they have to share their three wishes. By accident, they each wish their personalities were switched around, and the Genie grants their wish. Ruthie tells him to reverse the wish, and he does so. He reports to Telly and Oscar that they now have one wish left, which they'll have to share, or else the Genie will have to return to his lamp, which he hates being inside. Oscar, being a Grouch, refuses to share his wish with Telly; this makes the Genie sad, then angry. Oscar leaves for his trash can, and Ruthie tells the Genie to get his guitar - she has a plan. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man uses his memory to tell a woman how to get to a red house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate footage of toddlers learning to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and George sing "Two G Sounds". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla who knows G words applies for a job. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate a film of how a river is formed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Campers don't want to play ring toss with Zork, until their counselor reminds them about being judgmental. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Savion shows Elmo how to tie his shoelace in song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy: Two boys are fighting over a swing. so Teeny Little SuperGuy shows them how to share. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand L / l |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster asks Lexine if she knows any words that begin with L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L es para luz |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sounds of our Lives": Dirk tries to pop Deirdre the question, but keeps getting interrupted by sounds, like an alarm clock or a train passing through the house... until he gives up and makes the sound of a slamming door. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe is about to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but pulls out a kangaroo instead, which belongs in Australia. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruthie, Telly and the Genie gather outside of Oscar's trash can and knock on it. Oscar comes out, and the Genie poofs himself into an Elvis costume and sings an Elvis-style song persuading Oscar to share his wish with Telly. Oscar says he will share the wish, but not now. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Rainbow Fish counts groups of 8 in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Worms form the number 8. Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Morgan talk about body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A scientist adds legs, feet, then knees to his robot and tells it to walk, but it dances out of shot instead (as does the scientist). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Do The Body Dance" (MC Lyte) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A photographic couple ballroom-dances on, in and under a plane. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater "Monster in a Box" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Finding shapes in colored pixel-blocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's Funny" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A frog looks for AGUA. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar is now ready to share his wish with Telly...but he just can't think of anything he and Telly both like enough to share, so he doesn't know what to wish for. Suddenly, Ruthie has an idea: a "Get Lost" party for the Genie. Telly likes parties, and Oscar likes telling people to get lost, so this is a wish they can share! They agree to do so, and in a puff of smoke, everyone on Sesame Street joins the Get Lost party and starts dancing while the Genie sings a reprise of "Yell!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the "Land of No Shoelaces," people find it difficult to play basketball, swing and run, until Edna Lovelace comes along. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five dancers disappear one by one, until there are none left. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Adventures of Prairie Dawn Prairie Dawn has a so-called "adventure" by trying a kumquat (which she's never tried before). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A construction machine and a horse look similar. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird receives a visit from Marisa Tomei, and is reminded that he was supposed to say the alphabet with her today. Some drama ensues between them, but they say the alphabet anyway, and part on good terms. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Alphabet Jungle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Parts of a clown are shown in close-up as kids guess what it is. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Who Am I? (Olivia) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids argue over a cat and a dog, who chase each other around the fence. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's Time for a Rhyme" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Everyone cleans up after the Genie's Get Lost party. They bid him goodbye, while Oscar tells him to get lost. The Genie leaves without his lamp, which he never wants to see again. Oscar and Telly argue over whether their wish was a nice one, while Ruthie announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide